1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, in particular, to a dilator and, more particularly, to a mechanical dilator.
2. Background Information
Dilators are widely used in medical procedures for dilating or expanding a body opening or channel of a patient. For example, a dilator may be used to open a stoma in the tracheal wall to provide an air passageway. In another example, a dilator may be used to within a vessel to flatten, crack or score plaque against the vessel wall.
Dilators often include a hydraulic balloon that is inflated to cause the dilation or expansion of the dilator. A fluid such as a saline solution may be pumped into the balloon. One problem with the use of a balloon dilator is that the balloon may burst which may cause damage to the patient. Furthermore, the force that the balloon may apply to a body opening or channel is limited by the pressure that may be applied to the balloon. Moreover, balloon dilators may be provided in various sizes so that a desired size may be selected depending on a particular size of the body opening or channel. However, if a particular size is selected and during the procedure the size is found to be incorrect, the currently used balloon dilator may be discarded and another balloon dilator may need to be selected. Therefore, it is desired to provide further improved dilators that may have increased resistance to failure, have increased ability to apply a force to a body opening or channel, and have a size that is adjustable for dilating a wide range of body openings.